Lo que uno no puede cambiar
by Rui Redfield
Summary: Minho, como todos los demas, esta cansado de las pruebas de CRUEL y las falsas esperanzas sobre la llamarada. Ya que su mejor amigo Newt, recibirá un terrible destino


**_Este fic se me ocurrió un día que estaba reflexionando sobre the death cure y salió a la luz. Es una historia corta y sombria, pero espero les guste. Habala de nuestro encantador Newt y su inevitable destino. Aviso para mi no es yaoi, pero dejare que cada quien piense lo que sienta._**

**_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen si no al sexy de James Dashner XD._**

Viajando dentro del Berg, todos los habitantes y las chicas del grupo B descansaban abatidas por el dolor y el calor; las pruebas del desierto habían terminado. Sabían que eso no implicaba que CRUEL los dejaría de una vez por todas, pero no estaban en ánimo para sembrar una pelea, solo podían esperar su recompensa; la cura de la llamarada.

Minho se levantó, había pasado unas cuantas horas acostado en el frio piso del Berg, pero nunca cedió al sueño; sabía que si dormía, en cualquier momento algo inesperado sucedería. Al moverse, su ropa rozó sus quemaduras, esas quemaduras que le provoco el rayo que lo alcanzó en el desierto; gimió de dolor y se llevó una mano a la quemadura más cercana. Llevaba rato que no le dolían esas quemaduras. Tanto caos en el desierto había distraído su mente de ese dolor.

"DOLOR"-recordó que él no había sido el único que se había lastimado en el desierto. Todos los habitantes al igual que el pasaron por lo mismo, sin embargo a Thomas incluso le habían disparado.-"Ese garlopo ya estaría muerto si no hubiera sido por _ellos"_. Thomas había sido salvado por _ellos; _por CRUEL. Minho sintió una inevitable esperanza: tal vez CRUEL realmente tenía una cura para ellos. A su mente volvieron las imágenes fugaces de los Cranks de las ventanas y los otros que encontró en el desierto; esos Cranks que acompañaban a Jorge y a Brenda.

Minho parpadeó, llevaba rato sin ver señales de esos dos Cranks; acaso CRUEL decidió finalmente lanzarlos al desierto de nuevo. "Eso no es posible" se afirmó a sí mismo. Si CRUEL había conseguido una cura, tal vez, no debería ser problema compartirla con un par de infectados más. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor: la mayoría de los chicos dormían, distinguió a Thomas echó un ovillo contra una esquina del diván sobre el que dormía. Minho lo miró con entusiasmo; todos sus amigos estaban, en alguna que otra forma, _bien. _Teresa estaba a un lado de Thomas, dormía profundamente. Minho no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo al darse cuenta de la presencia de esa chica; la odiaba y eso era toda su opinión sobre ella.

De pronto sintió que un escalofrió recorría su espalda; alguien lo había tocado. Se vivió rápidamente asía atrás. Con la cara llena de preocupación, Newt se encontraba detrás de él.

-Newt, me asustaste Shank.- Minho se acercó a él.

-Lo siento… solamente es que yo no he podido descansar desde que subimos a esta cosa- respondió como casi un susurro. Newt lucia pálido y sus ojos estaban rojos.

-Lo sé yo tampoco.- Minho se sintió indiferente ante Newt pero no sabía por qué; Newt no estaba bien. Minho lo tomó del brazo, de un jalón acerco su oreja a su boca.- Si pasa algo dentro de esa cabecita tuya puedes decírmelo.

-Necesito a alguien con quien hablar- bajó la mirada y tomó fuertemente la mano de Minho.- Por favor, Minho.

Minho no entendía que estaba sucediendo con Newt, pero solo había algo que si sabía; Newt no necesitaba en ese momento. Movió su mano, al hacerlo Newt se aferró a él. Minho buscó la mirada de su amigo, al encontrarla se dio cuenta que unas, casi invisibles, lagrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas. "Algo no anda bien", pensó y en un veloz movimiento arrastró a Newt a una orilla del Berg.

-¿Newt, que sucede?- le preguntó dulcemente a la vez que limpiaba sus lágrimas con la mano que tenía libre.

-Yo…- levantó lentamente la vista hasta chocar con la de Minho.- estoy cansado, ya no puedo soportar más.- su voz y su cuerpo temblaban.- Estas personas están locas. Estoy seguro que nada mejorara.

- Calma- fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Minho, sabía que no harían efecto sobre Newt, pero necesitaba ver que tan mal estaba.

-¿Qué me calme?, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de todo lo que hemos pasado todos?, ¿no has visto cuantos han muerto hasta ahora?- sonaba furioso, en algún momento ya había soltado la mano de Minho, porque ahora sus mano formaban unos puños furiosos.

-Newt…-sabía que Newt estaba al borde de explotar, tenía que calmarlo de alguna manera- No estoy idiota como para no haberme dado cuenta de todo eso, pero… - llevó lentamente su mano al pecho de su amigo- escucha y siente lo que hay aquí; estas vivo, Newt. Tu vida es algo valioso por lo que debes seguir luchando. "Por lo menos para mí lo es, y pienso perderte"

-Esa es buena- dijo seguido de una inevitable risa juguetona- suenas ridículo cuando dices cosas tan cursis.- Minho se sonrojo y se enfureció un poco. Sus sentimientos por Newt salían a luz despistada mente.

-Oye pedazo de garlopo, intento levantarte el animó y tú me sales con eso- Minho no pudo evitar reír.- Pero es cierto; soné como una princesita de la primavera. Bueno dejando a un lado esa tontería de las cursilerías. Lo que quiero que sepas, es que muchos de los larchos que hemos visto morir, darían lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar.- Newt se calmó al escuchar las palabras del corredor; Minho tenía razón.

-Pero y si las cosas salen peor de aquí en adelante.

-Tal vez eso suceda, pero te aseguro que a ti no te pasara eso, no mientras estés juntó a mi.- una blanca sonrisa llena de serenidad salió de la boca del corredor- Además, no te preocupes por esa cosa, como se llama, ¡la llamarada!, esos garlopos de CRUEL nos prometieron una cura.

-Pero si fue mentira y no nos darán nada.- Newt se estaba deprimiendo de nuevo. Minho velozmente buscó las palabras para evitar eso.

-Bueno… entonces nosotros la encontraremos- se acercó a Newt y lo envolvió entre sus brazos.- No te dejare solo. Nunca, aunque eso implique mi vida; no puedo imaginarme un día sin ti a mi lado.

-Minho…- nuevamente las lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos.- No me digas eso. Yo preferiría morir antes que verte a ti o a Tommy morir frente a mí; ya fue suficiente con Alby.

Alby. Minho reconoció de inmediato que Newt extrañaba a su difunto amigo. El día que Alby se lanzó contra los Penitentes fue un gran golpe para Newt; ellos dos siempre estaban juntos hasta ese día. Tenía que buscar la manera de eliminar de su mente esos hirientes sentimientos.

-Alby nos salvó la vida, se sacrificó para que nosotros pudiéramos escapar de los Penitentes, ¿lo recuerdas?- estrechó más el cuerpo de Newt al suyo.

-Pero no funciono al final- Newt escondió el rostro en el cuello de Minho- No quiero que las cosas pasen así otra vez.

-Alby no estaría contentó si te escuchara decir eso, fin de cuentas, se que lo hizo para salvarnos; para salvarte a ti, su mejor amigo.

-Lo sé pero…- su respiración comenzó a relajarse más.

-Ningún pero. Si no tenemos esperanza en que mañana por fin escaparemos de todo este infierno, deberíamos entregarnos a CRUEL para que siga jugando con nosotros. No importa que vaya a suceder, no nos rendiremos Newt.- lo separó lentamente de él, miró sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y dio un bostezo.- Pero antes, debemos descansar y ya veremos mañana que sucede.

-Tienes razón- se recargó en la pared del Berg y se deslizó hasta terminar sentado en la esquina del Berg; se acomodó de tal forma que estaba echo un ovillo en la esquina.- Minho…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Quédate con migo, solo esta vez, sé que suena ridículo pero tú eres quien me da más seguridad.- Minho se sentó cerca de Newt y desvió la mirada de Newt.- Gracias por escucharme, necesitaba de alguien.

-Vamos, sabes que sé que tu hubieras echo lo mismo que yo, además yo estaba algo aburrido y tenía ganas de charlar con alguien.- se volvió a Newt, pero este ya tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba suavemente; el mundo de los sueños lo había consumido. Minho se acercó más a Newt hasta quedar a menos de un metro de distancia, le dirigió una sonrisa- Te aseguró que todo va a mejorar.- Sus parpados se volvieron pesados y lo obligaron a ceder al sueño. Deseaba que esa pesadilla terminara para todos.

Al despertar, todo había sucedido como Minho lo pensaba; Thomas había desaparecido. Mencionaron algo sobre que la Llamarada lo había consumido hasta el final, pero eso no eran más que mentiras para Minho; algo se aproximaba.

xxxx

Exactamente eso fue lo que sucedió; terminaron separados durante casi un mes hasta que los soltaron a todos. Fue ahí cuando Janson los reunió para decirles quienes no eran inmunes; encabezando la lista: Newt.

Minho quedó absorto en el momento que escucho esas cuatro letras. "No es posible". Sus manos se pusieron sudorosas, los ojos vidriosos y no podía decir ni una sola palabra, todo estaba claro; todo empeoraría para Newt.

Escuchó como los otros chicos lloraban en silencio al enterarse de su no inmunidad. Sintió que Newt seguramente estaría igual. Busco a su amigo con la mirada por la habitación; lo encontró de brazos cruzados con la mirada triste y perdida en el piso. Minho dio un paso, cuando vio que Newt comenzó a hablar con Thomas. "Él está igual que yo" Sabía que Thomas apenas podía procesar la noticia; le permitió hablar primero con Newt.

Minho sintió amargura en su corazón al recordar lo que le había dicho a Newt en el Berg; eras puras palabras vacías "No hay cura" se mordió el labio inferior. "No hay cura" las lagrimas se apoderaron de él. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que se estaba saliendo de control. "Debo calmarme" Sin que nadie lo viera, se limpio las lágrimas y buscó de nuevo a sus amigos. Newt estaba _bien_, o eso al menos quería aparentar. "No hay cura" esos pensamientos negativos no lo dejaban en paz hasta que escuchó la voz de Newt llamándolo. Debía mostrarse fiel a las palabras de aquella noche; debía cumplir con lo que le había dicho a Newt. Oprimió sus sentimientos y se acercó a sus amigos.

De ahí en adelante solo siguió sufrimiento para todos; Newt desapareció en el palacio de los Cranks aquel día; aquel día que se convirtió en el peor día de la vida de Minho. Newt ya no estaba; lo había abandonado. Ese fue la última vez que vio a su mejor amigo; hundido en la locura. Incluso pensó en regresar a salvarlo pero, aún sin aceptarlo, lo daba por muerto. Y esperaba que fuese así.

**ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO. PROMETO TRAER FICS MAS COMPLETOS Y CON MAS SENTIMIENTO SALUDOS!**

**REVIEWS XD**


End file.
